


Thief of the Corn

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [24]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, Gen, candy corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Kesler is on the trail of a thief.





	Thief of the Corn

“Stop!” Kesler ordered and everyone in the locker room stopped and stared. “There is a thief in this room and no one is leaving until I find out who it is!” He glared menacingly at his teammates.

“What _are_ you talking about Kes?” Getzlaf asked.

“This!” Kesler held out an empty plastic sandwich bag. “It was full of candy corn when I got here and now it’s empty!”

Perry snorted. “Are you seriously saying one of us stole your candy?”

“You sure they didn’t just fall out into your bag?” Bieksa asked.

“I’d have believed that the first time, but this is the fifth time it’s gone missing!”

“And you keep bringing more? Way to learn from your mistakes Kes,” Cogliano said laughing. “I’d love to stay but I have plans.” He slipped past Kesler out of the locker room.

“Huh wonder why he was in such a hurry to leave,” Perry said.

Kesler frowned and hurried after Cogliano.

“That was cold Pears,” Getzlaf said laughing. “Cogs is going to kill you.”

“It gets the rest of us out of here,” Perry pointed out. “On a completely unrelated matter, would anyone like some candy corn?”


End file.
